


did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Established Jung Sungchan/Zhong Chen Le, Flirting, Jung Sungchan holds the only braincells, M/M, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Zhong Chen Le is a Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: “Hi, Jisungie.” Chenle clears his throat. “You should be arrested.”“I should?!” Jisung yelps.“For stealing my heart.” Chenle winks.* * *Chenle's tired of pining from afar. He decides to take matters into his own hands. Sungchan thinks he's stupid.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> have some sungchenji for the soul <3

“It’s my turn to get the drinks,” Chenle says, elbowing Sungchan out of the way. 

“Um, no, you got them yesterday.” 

“I did not!” Chenle exclaims. 

Sungchan pokes him in the side. “Yes you did. It’s my turn today.” 

Chenle glares at him. “It is not!” 

Sungchan steps around him, quickly tickling his sides. Chenle shrieks, swatting his hands away and curling in on himself. Sungchan stops quickly, racing inside the coffee shop while Chenle straightens, glaring at the back of his head. 

Chenle huffs. Lucky bastard, he gets to talk to the cute barista they’ve both been pining after. Sungchan really wants to get to know him. Chenle just wants to invite him into their relationship, kiss him, and deal with the details later. 

Chenle begrudgingly walks into the cafe, making his way over to their usual table, peering over at where Sungchan chats with Jisung, the cute barista. Jisung is laughing at something Sungchan must’ve said, his eyes scrunched into cute crescents. Sungchan nods to Jisung, takes his card back then walks over to the pickup station. Jisung reaches up, running his hand through his hair. He spots Chenle and smiles, giving a small wave. Chenle flushes, waving back. 

Sungchan takes a seat across from Chenle, putting Chenle’s drink across from him. 

“You’re a bastard,” Chenle hisses. 

Sungchan winks. “You love me.” 

Chenle only huffs, taking a sip of his drink. It’s still hot, and it burns his tongue. He yelps, putting the drink down. 

Sungchan laughs at him, and Chenle shoots him an annoyed glare. After glaring at him for a sufficient amount of time (until he stops laughing), Chenle averts his gaze back to Jisung. He’s taking another customer’s order, a bright smile on his face. His smile is heart shaped, round and cute. 

“You know what,” Chenle says. “Fuck this. I’m gonna go flirt with him.” 

Sungchan takes a sip of his drink, raising his eyebrow. “You know how to flirt?” He asks, setting down his drink. 

Chenle glares at him again, and Sungchan chuckles. 

“Good luck, babe,” Sungchan says. “Let me know how it goes.” 

Chenle pouts. “You have zero faith in me.” 

“Nope.” 

Chenle glares at him once more before standing up and making his way over to the cash register. 

“Hi, Chenle hyung!” Jisung greets him brightly. “I thought Sungchan hyung already got your drinks?” 

“Hi, Jisungie, he did, I just came over here to see you.” Chenle clears his throat. “You should be arrested.” 

“I should?!” Jisung yelps. 

“For stealing my heart.” Chenle winks. 

Jisung blinks, a blush forming on his cheeks. “That was terrible,” he grumbles. “Don’t scare me like that.”

Chenle sighs. “Fine, let me try another.” He ignores the loud sound of Sungchan laughing at him in the background. 

“Are you from Tennessee?” 

“No,” Jisung deadpans.

Chenle pouts. “Come on, let me finish.” 

Jisung sighs, but waves his hand. 

“Because you’re the only ten I see.” He gives a cheeky grin. 

Jisung gives him an unimpressed look. 

“Okay, one more,” Chenle says. “Was your dad a thief?” 

“My dad’s a statistician.” 

Chenle ignores him. “Because he stole the stars and put them in your eyes.” 

Jisung flushes. “That was even worse.” 

Chenle pouts. “Come on, I’m trying my best here.” 

“This is painful to watch.” Sungchan saunters up next to Chenle. 

“Don’t you dare,” Chenle whispers. 

“Jisung,” Sungchan says. “If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cutecumber.” 

Jisung’s cheeks darken, and he gives a small smile. 

“Oh, you have got to be —” Chenle smacks Sungchan. “Kidding me! This is Chenlephobic.” 

Sungchan laughs. “It’s okay, babe. Jisung, let me translate.” He throws his arm around Chenle’s shoulders. “What Chenle is trying to say, is he finds you really cute, Jisung.” 

Chenle flushes, shrugging Sungchan off of him. 

“Yes.” Chenle clears his throat. “We both think you’re very cute.” 

Jisung’s eyes widen. “You, you two, both really attractive, think I’m cute?” 

Sungchan and Chenle exchange a look, then both nod. 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes!” Chenle exclaims. “Have you not noticed us fighting outside each day over who gets to order from you?” 

“Um, admittedly I have not. You two fight over who gets to order from me?” Jisung asks. 

They both nod.

“Huh,” Jisung says. “Who would’ve thought? So that’s with all the shitty pickup lines?” 

“Hey!” Chenle says, pouting. “They were not shitty.” 

“You have yet to give me one that would woo me,” Jisung says. 

“Okay, okay, fine.” Chenle clears his throat. “Are your parents bakers?” 

Jisung raises an eyebrow. “I already told you, my dad’s —” 

“Because you’re a cutie pie!” 

Jisung’s eyes widen, and his cheeks flush again. “Okay, that one wasn’t bad,” he mumbles. 

“Yes!” Chenle cheers. “I win.” 

“Actually …” Sungchan smirks at Chenle. 

“Don’t you dare one up me,” Chenle hisses. 

“Jisung,” Sungchan says. “I seem to have lost my phone number.” Chenle flushes, Sungchan used this one on him. “Can I have yours?” 

Jisung’s face turns so red that Chenle thinks he might explode. “You want my number?” he squeaks. 

“Sungchan, you’re a bastard,” Chenle says. “Yes, we’d both like your number.” 

Jisung blinks. “Uh, um. Oh!” he laughs awkwardly. “There’s a customer. Go back to your table and I’ll meet you after my shift,” he says.

Chenle groans. Sungchan pulls him away, waving bye to Jisung. Jisung doesn’t look at either of them, his cheeks still cherry red. Chenle plops back into his seat, resting his cheek on his palm and looking over at Jisung. His cheeks have returned to their normal color, and he’s smiling cutely at the customer, taking their order. 

“He’s just so cute,” Chenle whines. “And he’s even cuter when he’s flustered.” 

Sungchan sips at his drink. “He really is.” 

“His face turned so red. That was just so cute.” Chenle glances at him again. Jisung catches his eye and his face turns red again. He quickly looks away. 

Chenle sighs. “I hope we didn’t scare him.” 

“Nah,” Sungchan says. “He’s just flustered.”

“Alright,” Chenle says, he takes a sip of his drink, which is now the perfect temperature. 

“Happy seven months, by the way,” Sungchan says. 

Chenle nearly chokes on his drink. “That’s today?!” 

Sungchan scoffs, annoyed. “What do you mean ‘that’s today?’ It’s the fifteenth.” 

Chenle blinks. “I thought it was like, the second.” 

Sungchan’s annoyance turns to amusement. “You’re so stupid. I love you.” 

Chenle flushes. “I love you too.” Sungchan doesn’t say such sentiments often. 

He peers past Sungchan again. “Oh! Jisungie’s coming over,” Chenle whispers. Jisung carefully approaches them, fiddling with his hands. 

“Um.” Jisung reaches them. “Hi.” His cheeks pinken. 

“Wanna sit, Jisungie?” Sungchan asks, gesturing to the chair beside him. 

Jisung nods. He takes a seat. 

“You’re still wearing your apron,” Chenle says.

“Oh, um, I can take it off,” Jisung says quickly. 

“Ignore him,” Sungchan says. “He’s only teasing. How are you?” 

“Pretty good.” Jisung nods slowly. “Were you guys serious about wanting my number?” 

“Yes!” Chenle says excitedly. “We both think you’re really cute, and we’d like to get to know you.” 

Jisung nods again.”I see. That would be very cool.” He pulls his phone from his pocket and places it on the table. “I can’t wait to get to know you guys too,” Jisung says, smiling softly. 

Chenle and Sungchan exchange smiles. Chenle nods. 

“So, in that case,” Sungchan says, handing Jisung his phone with the contacts open. “Do you want to go on a date with us?” 

With pink cheeks and a heart-shaped smile, Jisung nods.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap! i hope you enjoyed some bad flirting, flustered jisung, and braincell carrier sungchan. thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
